Drunk on a Plane
by tryingtobegood
Summary: "To beautiful strangers from the sky," Lexa repeats returning her now hooded eyes to Clarke Clarke licks her lips as she leans closer to touch her bottle to Lexa's. - Based on the song Drunk on a Plane by Dierks Bentley - Writing to country music resulted in a slightly southern Clarke.. sorry?


This was not the plan. She was not supposed to be alone in the limo, she was not supposed to be alone at the airport, and she sure as hell was not supposed to be alone going on her honeymoon. If only she'd realized how terrified he actually was, maybe he would be sitting next to her. The trip had already been paid so even if he was too scared to marry her, she was still going to Cancun.

Finding her seat in the almost back row on the flight, Clarke sits down and starts getting comfortable. She pulls out the tape and photo when her phone vibrates. It appears the group chat missed her. She scrolls to the oldest unseen messages.

(3:00 PM) O: Clarke are you sure about this?

(3:01 PM) R: I'm sure someone would be happy to take his place if you don't want to go alone

(3:03 PM) O: Me. She means me. I'd be happy to come to Cancun

(3:05 PM) R: We just want to make sure you're okay

(3:05 PM) R: And I meant me

(3:22 PM) O: Clarke?

(3:34 PM) R: Come on girl talk to us

Clarke shakes her head as she prepares a response. She knows either one would have been ecstatic for an invite but she needs some time. She needs to remember who she was as just Clarke not a part of the always together Clarke and Finn. Anyways, she wants to have fun on this trip and they would just walk on egg shells around her.

(3:42 PM) C: I'm sure about this. I'm excited just to paint the gorgeous islands.

(3:42 PM) C: I've boarded my flight.. I'll text y'all when I land

(3:42 PM) O: xoxo love you!

(3:43 PM) R: Fly safe 3

Clarke puts her phone away and returns to the tape and photo. She attaches the photo right on the seat back beside her. Only then does she notice someone's taken the aisle seat of her row. That someone is giving her a curious look with the most intimidating green eyes. Clarke just shrugs at the girl and returns to taping the photo of Finn. Once it's secured, the plane is already taxiing down the runway. She looks up to find the girl with a book in hand still stealing questioning glances her direction attempting to hide the looks behind her curtain of curly, brown hair.

"My name's Clarke and I'd love to buy you a drink once we're in the sky" Clarke propositions reaching out her hand.

The girl tucks the sheet of hair behind her ear allowing Clarke a full view of her stunning face and responds "I do not drink while flying. It is not smart." Clarke puts her hand down from where it still hangs in the air.

"It might not be smart but it will sure make this flight better," Clarke tries again grinning at her.

"The boy in the photo?" the girl inquires uncertain how to phrase the question.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just along to see the fun he's missing out on."

"I believe there to be more to that story."

"Big wedding, all my family and our friends in a beautiful barn. He couldn't make it through the vows. Story over." Clarke recounts keeping the glint in her eye. She refuses to allow a wedding failure put a damper on her honeymoon. Speaking of, the trip appeared to be beginning as the plane lifted into the air. "So… I never got your name?"

"Lexa."

"So, Lexa, whatcha reading?"

Lexa looks down as if she's surprised to be holding a book. "Oh. Culture Code. I was not sure when I picked it up in the airport but it is more interesting than I expected. It's all about how everything has its own emotions associated to it in different culture like when Jeep… I apologize. You do not likely wish to hear about this."

"No, keep going. I'm fascinated." Clarke raises her eyebrows in a push for Lexa to continue. Since sitting down, it was the most relaxed and engaged Lexa appeared in their conversation. She was shocked when she noticed Lexa slip up and use a conjunction.

Lexa allows a small smile to pass through her lips. "Well, Jeep was struggling to keep the Wrangler distinctive among SUVs so they hired the author to do some research. He found that in our culture Jeeps are horses." Clarke quirks her face in disbelief at that. At some point, she had turned to face Lexa fully and had her knees tucked under her chin. Her boot clad feet rested on Finn's supposed to be seat.

"I know it sounds strange, but just allow me to finish," Lexa continues. "So, we see them as horses because the impactful memories often associated with Jeep is going of the road where no other cars do. Just like in the American West. That's why Jeep incorporated the round headlights into the Wrangler."

"What? What do round headlights have to do with horses?" Clarke questions captivated by Lexa's excitement.

"Horses have round eyes," she says with a lift of her lips.

"You're shitting me." Clarke exclaims.

"No. Seriously! Think about it! The 'face' of a Wrangler is the most impactful feature on the Jeep. The logo even has the round headlights incorporated. And their advertising even highlighted the Wranglers as horses. The whole promotion was wildly successful in bringing the SUV back to a class of its own," Lexa finished trying to regain her composure near the end.

"Wow. That's dang cool." Clarke responds with a grin.

"Yes. I believe so as well," Lexa says returning Clarke's grin. There was a lull in the conversation but the two were comfortable just sitting together.

"Drinks and peanuts?" The stewardess asks pulling the two out of their silence.

"So, Lexa," Clark says drawling the name out, "Can a girl buy you a drink?"

"I… Yes. Yes, you can," Lexa finally responds with a lift of her chin.

A wicked smile spreads across Clarke's face, "I would like a whisky and whatever this lovely lady cares for, please."

"Whisky as well, please. Oh. And a coke. Please."

The stewardess hands over the two mini bottles and two glasses of ice.

Clarke lets out a chuckle and tells the stewardess to keep her glass. She puts the cup back and reaches to give Clarke a check. "Is it possible to keep the tab running?" Clarke inquires.

She already twisted off the top on her bottle and began downing the shot. "I guess, I already need another," she says innocently using her baby blues to mesmerize the attendant.

The attendant quickly passed her another three bottles. "Just call anytime you need more," she coos.

"Now, that was not fair," Lexa tells Clarke sipping her whisky attempting to hide her grimace.

"What? I've had a lot of practice." Clarke had already downed her second bottle without even a twinge.

"No, I am not speaking of your drinking skill. I am referring to how you just received three extra bottles of alcohol. I mean what you did to that poor stewardess. She was helpless looking into the endless abyss you have for eyes." Lexa finally sucks it up and tips the entire bottle down her throat quickly scrambling for her coke.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sitting back to bring more liquid to her mouth, Clarke's shoulder accidentally catches on Finn. The laughter and liquor weakened her walls and she forgot to stop the memories. Pain shoots through Clarke's veins. She closes her eyes tight and counts to five. This is her honeymoon and just because he was gone does not mean Clarke will be ruined. She opens her eyes to see Lexa watching intently with lips prepped to ask questions Clarke did not want to answer.

Clarke gives a curt shake of her head and grins as she hands Lexa her extra bottle. They both down the whisky and Lexa again grabs for her coke to relieve her horrified taste buds.

"Aw. Dammit!" Clarke suddenly exclaims.

"What happened?" Lexa asks leaning closer and putting her hand on Clarke's leg to ensure she's okay.

"We forgot cheersing," Clark whimpers. Clarke pounds the call button to get some more.

"Oh. No. That is bad." Lexa still has her hand on Clarke and is unconsciously running it up and down Clarke's lower leg. Clarke likes the warmth and tingles it brings.

In no time, the stewardess appears in front of the girls with more bottles. "These may be the last I'm afraid," she informs them but stares only at Clarke.

"Aw, man. I guess we make the most of them." Clarke accepts the check (missing a few of her bottles of whisky) from the attendant and pays including a large tip. "Thank you," she offers sincerely and the attendant giggles as she turns to walk away.

"Soooo what's we cheering to?" Lexa slurs clearly effected by the drinks with her head lulling a bit to the side. She swings her arm up to hang in the air next to Clarke's drink.

"To beautiful strangers and bittersweet luck." Clarke states locking her eyes on Lexa's slightly startled by her own honesty. Clarke realizes she lost the warmth of Lexa's hand and frowns. She places her own hand on Lexa's arm in an attempt to share and regain the tingles. Lexa's eyes leave hers as they move down to the new contact.

"To beautiful strangers from the sky," Lexa repeats returning her now hooded eyes to Clarke.

Clarke licks her lips as she leans closer to touch her bottle to Lexa's. Without moving back, she brings the liquid to her mouth and her eyes are drawn farther down to Lexa's slightly parted lips. Their faces remain mere inches apart.

Lexa leans even closer and whispers only for Clarke's ears, "Bathroom. Five minutes." Lexa closes the gap for a brief moment allowing her lips to graze Clarke's cheek. She then stands and strides the short distance to the back of the plane.

Clarke's takes a moment to digest that the most intoxicating girl she ever laid eyes on just invited her to join the mile high club. She begins her countdown and is proud of herself for making it to three before fumbling with her belt and stumbling into the aisle. She regains her composure in an attempt to bring as little attention to herself as she pushes for the back of the plane. She pauses for a moment when standing before the door then reaches for the handle and lets herself in.

Lexa's sitting on the tiny counter next to the sink with her feet resting on the closed toilet lid. Lexa raises her head with her eyes sliding over Clarke's entire body before finding the blue. "Hi." she breaths the confidence from before replaced with a tense shyness.

"Hey." Clarke returns allowing herself to appreciate Lexa's full magnificence for the first time. She somehow still looked regal sitting in an airplane lavatory. Her back still rests against the door and she reaches back to ensure the door is tightly locked. She takes a small step towards Lexa and reaches to push Lexa's hair away from her face and neck. Lexa slides off the counter and puts a tentative hand on Clarke's side allowing her thumb to play with the worn belt resting on her hip.

Close enough to feel the heat radiating from her, Clarke shudders in anticipation. She slowly lowers her head and places her lips against Lexa's exposed collar bone. She moves up her neck nipping the skin then swiping her tongue over top to sooth the sting. Clarke can feel Lexa practically vibrating beneath her lips. Reaching Lexa's hairline, Clarke playfully bites and pulls her earlobe.

Unable to control herself any longer, Lexa releases a growl and pulls Clarke's face to her own. She collides her lips with Clarke's and possessively wraps a leg around her to eliminate the space between them. Their lips move ungracefully with sloppy tongues wrestling and pushing for dominance. Clarke's one hand moves to the mirror behind Lexa's head and the other snakes its way around Lexa's hips pulling them against her own. Clarke takes advantage of Lexa's already widened thighs to push her own against where she knows Lexa wants it most. Lexa lets out a throaty moan into Clarke's mouth as her hips jerk towards Clarke.

There's a sudden pounding on the door. "Excuse me?" Clarke jumps back from Lexa nearly falling into the door.

There's another knocking. "Excuse me? Are you okay? You've been in there a bit."

"Uh, yeah. Hang on.. Sorry, the door's stuck," Clarke says still unable to stop laughing. Lexa's eyes widen as Clarke tries to suppress her giggles. She looks wildly around the bathroom for any other escape. Lexa stands with her arms lying limply at her sides still stunned into silence. Clarke's breathe rushes from her body at the radiance pouring from her without an ounce of trying. A frown forms on her face at the realization she will likely never get another shot with Lexa.

"Oh. Do you need me to get the attendant?" the voice asks.

"Um.. Sure?" Clarke responds still attempting to find a way out of their predicament. She glances back to Lexa praying for some type of miracle.

"What are you doing?" Lexa mouths.

"Trying to get the woman away from the door," Clarke says with a shrug and hopeful look. She's preparing herself to just have to step out and face the music. It can't be as bad as she imagines, can it? They can just return to their seats with heads bowed in mock shame. No one will make too much of a fuss, hopefully.

"I'll go get one from the front now!" the woman outside responds. Relief floods Clarke's body as she throws a cocky grin over her shoulder at Lexa. She then peeks her head out the door to see a woman walking down the aisle with her back to them. She looks both ways then turns back to Lexa, "Come on. Quick!"

They both escape the tiny room and rush their seats. For the first time ever, Clarke is grateful to be so close to the bathroom. Trying to make themselves inconspicuous, Clarke pulls Lexa into the seat right next to her and pushes her head beneath the head rest. The girls collapse into each other in laughter as the woman returns with the flight attendant only to become confused by the perfectly working door.

Lexa attempts to return to her book but struggles to focus on the words. She begins to nod off in the middle of the page her chin falling to her chest and the book dropping to her lap. Clarke laughs and picks the book up to place in Lexa's bag. She then leans her own head on Lexa's shoulder and allows the alcohol to lull her to sleep.

The plane landing startles Clarke and Lexa awake. Lexa pulls away her head which now lays a top of Clarke's as she wipes the spot of drying drool from her cheek. Upon waking, all Clarke thinks of is the whole ordeal and begins laughing again keeping her cheek resting on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa quickly joins in. Clarke's head lifts and turns to Lexa causing the giggles catch on their lips as they lock eyes. Both are filled with what almost was.

Lexa leans forward and presses a delicate kiss on Clarke's lips then stands to exit the flight. At the last moment, Lexa turns back and states "May we meet again, Clarke of the sky."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Here or at .com 3


End file.
